


If This is the End

by Sulis57



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, Major Character Injury, Mandalore, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's Mission to Mandalore, Obitine, Padawan Obi-Wan, Poor Obi-Wan, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, The Force, Whump, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Obi-Wan and Satine, obitine week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulis57/pseuds/Sulis57
Summary: A micro Obitine fic.A small moment shared by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze.If he was going to die, he couldn’t imagine a better place than in Satine’s arms.





	If This is the End

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr mentioned they were quite sad that Obitine Week 2018 is over so I wrote them a micro Obitine fic. Just a little scene from a future chapter of [_The Jedi and His Duchess_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055947/chapters/27301062) but I put a twist on it for my own entertainment. In the full-length fic this scene will be told from Satine's perspective, but in this micro fic we see the scene from Obi-Wan's perspective.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Obi-Wan could hear water lapping. The boat moved forward, smoothly gliding through the glass-like lake. He still couldn’t open his eyes but he could feel the warm sun on his face as he lay on the rough-hewn planks that served as the vessel’s benches. He was so tired he could hardly breathe; he tried to ignore the pain in his shoulders, tried to ignore his atrophied muscles and the way his lungs hurt. Instead he focused on the long, gentle fingers that played with his hair. Satine had taken pity on him and pulled his head into her lap; it wasn’t long before she lovingly began tugging his thick locks, distracting him from his wounds. He wanted to reassure her, to tell her everything was going to be fine, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie. His connection to the Force felt like it was draining away, like it was brushing against his fingertips as it slipped from his grasp. If he was going to die, he couldn’t imagine a better place than in Satine’s arms. He was too weak to tell her so. Instead he leaned into her touch, nestling against her strength and her comfort. She began to hum under her breath as she curled his auburn hair around one of her fingers before gently grazing his scalp. “It’s all right, Obi,” she whispered. “You’re going to be all right.” He couldn’t reply but he let his head roll even closer to her. She carried on singing, a low sad Mandalorian legend about glory written in the northern stars. It was Obi-Wan’s favorite. _If this is the end_ , he thought, _the Force has been kind._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more, check out the full-length fic here: [**_The Jedi and His Duchess_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055947/chapters/27301062)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
